Sinful Thoughts
by kitalin
Summary: [AU Yaoi] Kurapika y Gon son hermanos, hijos del famosísimo Ging Freecs, dueño de la compañía de videojuegos 'Greed Island'. Killua es compañero de clases de Gon y Leorio trabaja para la Ging. Todo va bien hasta que a Kurapika se fija en éste último.
1. I wanna fall in love with you

**Disclaimer: **Hunter X Hunter pertenece a Togashi, otro gran amigo mío, me prestó los personajes por un rato a modo de disculpa por no poner a Kurapika hace tanto tiempo.

**Sinful Thoughts**

_by Kita-chan_

**Chapter one: **"_I wanna fall in love with you, so how do we begin?_

La cifra en el taxímetro aumenta con velocidad; los números se escapan rabiosamente para ser sucedidos por otro, como si estar a la vista por mucho tiempo les resultara desagradable. Sí, esa va a ser mi cuenta, pero no me interesa, por mí que fuera aún mayor, dado que yo no la pagaré… de ningún modo, que mi padre se encargue de eso, es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

Claro, siendo un desconsiderado e irresponsable progenitor que sólo se acuerda de su primogénito cuando necesita un favor… realmente es lo **mínimo** que puede hacer. Y de seguro no se le ocurrió llamar a mamá para decirle que voy a estar en su oficina hasta tarde… y ella me va a estar llamando al celular que mi querido y preciado hermanito descompuso justo hoy día… ¿Cómo? Pues el muy inteligente no encontró nada más entretenido que jugar con su estúpido amiguito albino a lanzarse el dichoso aparato de un extremo al otro del aula durante el receso, (que además era MI aula y yo estoy cuatro cursos más adelante, o sea, no tenían por qué estar allí fastidiándome la existencia), obteniendo como resultado, obviamente, la muerte de mi vía de conexión telefónica.

Ah, pero eso no es todo, ¡no, señor! Sólo eso no habría sido suficiente para declarar este día como la peste que fue. Para empezar, esta mañana desperté con tres rollos de papel higiénico desperdigados por mi habitación… ¿Por qué? Me pregunté lo mismo… mas después de ver a Gon, envuelto con lo que identifique como al menos seis otros rollos de papel higiénico, alegando que era una momia y venía a maldecirme, preferí guardarme la inquietud…

Oh, no, pero yo no creo que mi hermano esté loco… yo digo que es la edad… Bueno, es que la locura viene de familia, así que… es mejor dejarlo así. El punto es que ya era un poco tarde cuando el intento de faraón egipcio momificado fue a despertarme y, como es de esperarse, tardamos horas en quitarle el disfraz y ordenar el baño antes de que mamá se diera cuenta… Ahora que lo pienso, es culpa de ella, también se había quedado dormida.

Por lo tanto, llegué más que tarde al colegio; tanto así que la inspectora, la srta. Mench, me saludó con un implacable: "Buenas noches", frase más que repetida, pero que no por eso dejó de avergonzarme… al contrario de Gon, que respondió con un inocente y a la vez mentecato: "Son recién las 8:30 a.m. Se dice Buenos días".

A los cinco minutos estábamos recibiendo un hermoso papel con el "recordatorio" de que teníamos castigo para el sábado… Gon, ¿por qué siempre tienes que abrir tu bocaza en los momentos menos indicados?

Con una gran anotación en mi hermosa, y llena de anotaciones positivas, hoja de vida me resigné a entrar tarde a la sala, recibiendo el mismo afectuoso saludo por parte de mi profesor, aunque entonces di las gracias de que mi hermano no estuviera allí para contestarle. Me senté en uno de los pupitres al final de la clase, siendo que generalmente me siento al principio, pero ya estaban ocupados, y me dispuse a extraer mis materiales cuando… noté que tenía la mochila de Gon… No había error alguno, esa gran cantidad de bolas de papel arrugadas, envoltorios de golosinas, lápices (¡fuera del estuche!), calcetines sucios de la clase de educación física y lo que pude distinguir como chicles usados de ninguna manera podía pertenecerme.

¿Y qué hacía yo con la mochila de mi hermano? No quería ni meterme allí, temía por mi vida… quién sabe qué clase de insectos podría estar habitando en ese basurero… francamente me resultaba asqueroso… En ese debate estaba cuando vi la puntiaguda cabellera del dueño asomándose por la ventana y haciéndome señas… Intenté ignorarlo, pero mi maestro lo notó, bueno, con esos gritos, ¿quién no lo hubiera notado?

.-Sr. Freecs, ¿por qué grita de esa manera e interrumpe mi clase?- preguntó sin mover los labios.

.-Oh, lo siento Mister Satotsu, es que tengo la mochila de mi hermano-

.-¿Ah sí? ¿Es eso cierto, Sr. Freecs?- esta vez se dirige a mí… yo asiento más avergonzado cuando entré al colegio. Él me mira alzando una ceja, como si no creyera que eso fuera posible de mí… ¿qué es lo tan impactante?

.-¡Kurapika, aquí tengo tu mochila!-

La clase estalla en risas y si yo no hubiera estado en mi lugar, creo que me habría tirado al suelo a reír… La imagen: Gon sonríe con una mano en alto, que mueve de lado a lado, sosteniendo un bolso rosa chillón lleno de flores y corazones y que en una esquina tiene bordado con hilo dorado la palabra: "Barbie".

.-¡Gon!- se escucha a lo lejos y entonces el estúpido amigo albino de mi hermano se detiene junto a él, trayendo mi verdadera mochila- ¡Te llevaste el bolso de la profesora Bisuke!-

.-¿Ah?- el pequeño sólo atina a observar su mano izquierda- ¡Oh, es cierto!- se ríe despreocupadamente.

Para resumir, me entregaron mi verdadera mochila, Gon recuperó la suya (y cuando lo hizo sentí un verdadero alivio al no haber incursionando más en su interior, ya que apenas la tuvo entre sus brazos sacó un frasco y saludó a "Pepe", una enorme y especialmente gorda rana de dudosa procedencia…) y todo volvió a la normalidad, o mejor dicho… a una 'cuasi-normalidad', creo que de hoy en adelante tendré que acostumbrarme a ser llamado "chico-barbie"… ¿Por qué a mí?

En el receso sucedió el incidente con mi celular… aunque tuvo algo positivo: No volví a ver a Gon o a Killua en el resto del día, pensé que ya iba a ser más tranquilo… pero algo más pasó y así es como llegué a culpar a mi padre de todo esto.

En medio del quinto período, es decir, el antepenúltimo, una increíble somnolencia comenzó a apoderarse de mí, arrastrándome a un estado semi-despierto, poniendo un peso en mis parpados y forzándolos a cerrarse contra mi voluntad… En ese estupor escuché una voz amplificada por un micrófono, que a mis oídos no era más que un murmullo… Por suerte, mi profesor se encargó de que me enterara del mensaje…

.-¡KURAPIKA FREECS!- bramó desde su mesa- ¡A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR!-

Tal fue mi sorpresa que desperté de golpe… literalmente ya que me erguí con tanta fuerza que mi cabeza chocó contra la pared y caí al suelo irremediablemente… con la silla enredada en las piernas y el pupitre aplastándome con su imponente peso. Oh no, no fue una buena posición… Nuevamente era el motivo de las carcajadas de mis compañeros… y profesor, quien no se molestó en disimular.

.-Bien, bien, Freecs, deja el espectáculo para más tarde y ve donde te mandé-

Genial, se ríe en mi cara e insiste en enviarme con el director… No importa, siempre he sido privilegiado por él, así que sé que no me enviara alguna especie de castigo… y cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí, así que tomé con mucha dignidad mi mochila y salí por la puerta abierta del aula, dejando atrás las carcajadas y los gritos de: "¡Buena esa, chico-barbie!".

Pero no era un castigo lo que me esperaba… no, eso estaba lejos del verdadero motivo de mi presencia e el despacho de mi rector… con sólo llegar allí me tendió el teléfono diciendo que mi padre necesitaba urgentemente hablar conmigo.

.-"¡Kurapika, hijo!"- me dice desde el otro lado de la línea- "¡Te he estado llamando todo el día! ¿Por qué no contestas tu celular?"-

.-Ah, porque ese segundo hijo que tuviste con su estúpido amigo decidieron usarlo de misil o algo por el estilo-

.-"Bueno, no importa, el punto es que necesito que te vengas de inmediato a mi oficina"-

.-¿Y para qué tengo que ir yo? Sabes que todavía estoy en clases y además tengo una prueba mañana no puedo falt…-

.-"¿A quién le importan las pruebas? ¡Vienen inversionistas chinos! ¿Entiendes? ¡Desde China!- (no papá, si no me lo dices… no me doy cuenta- Y los muy condenados sólo hablan inglés, necesito que vengas a ayudarme"-

.-¿O sea que me quieres sacar de la escuela para que te haga de traductor porque tu eres demasiado holgazán para abrir un diccionario y muy irresponsable para haber contratado a un intérprete profesional?- respondo haciendo énfasis para que el director lo oiga claramente.

.-"¡Exacto! Así que te espero aquí, ¡no tardes!"-

Y así colgó, y así el director me mandó volando fuera del colegio a la oficina de mi padre… esa devoción que tiene el sr. Razor con mi papá nunca la voy a entender…

A pesar de que habría tardado sólo diez minutos de haber caminado desde la escuela hasta el edificio de la compañía, elegí un taxi únicamente para hacer que lo pague… Es decir, es su culpa que me haya perdido la última clase… y él quiso tener a Gon, que fue la principal razón de lo nefasto de este día.

Y ahora estoy aquí, esperando a que alguien de la empresa baje a recibirme y a pagar la cuenta… No espero que venga mi papá en persona, así como no espero que llegue a casa temprano o que respete mis horarios escolares. Él es así; un hombre ocupado, irresponsable y egoísta. Si mamá se rindió con él, ¿qué voy a hacer yo?

Mientras subo al ascensor con el sr. Katou, se me viene la interrogante a la mente… ¿será amor esa resignación de mi madre? Ese enlace misterioso, como un lazo invisible que los mantiene juntos y los ayuda a pasar por todas estas cosas con una sonrisa en el rostro… ¿será lo que la gente llama amor?

He tenido varias relaciones, mas siempre acababan en lo mismo: rutina. No era malo, pero al final eran un acostumbramiento más que un enamoramiento. Siempre he tenido el ideal de que para estar toda tu vida con otra persona, debe ser alguien a quien nunca te acostumbres… que cada día te sorprenda con algo de lo que no estaba al tanto… alguien que nunca termines de conocer y que te atraiga cada vez más a medido que descubres cosas nuevas. ¿Existirá en el mundo una persona que sólo al verla puedas decir: "Esta es, no hay que buscar más"? ¿O seré yo idealizando un sentimiento que se basa sólo en la afinidad de dos personas para asegurar su sana convivencia matrimonial? ¿Será tan quimérica mi idea del amor? ¿Una simple utopía?

Sr. Freecs, este es el piso-

Gracias- respondo escuetamente, me sacó de varias cavilaciones… vaya, hacía tiempo que no profundizaba tanto en este tema… siempre me deja esta sensación de vacío en el pecho… que ridiculez.

Avanzo por el pasillo, se nota que mi papá contrató decoradores… esto no lo podría haber hecho él solo. Aunque lo que predomina en el ambiente son las ventanas… Dios mío, ventanales de dos metros y medio… uno junto al otro, desde afuera parece una compañía de ventanas más que de juegos de video… ¿no lo había comentado? Sí, mi padre está a cargo de una prestigiosa firma de juegos, _"Greed Island"_. En lo personal no me interesa el tema, son Gon y Killua los que vienen aquí día por medio a hacer de probadores y diseñadores… Tan irresponsable que es este señor…

Oh bueno, un par de plantas por aquí y por allá… Algunos cuadros cubistas, y claro, fotos de sus más recientes y famosos juegos lanzados al mercado… No conozco ninguno.

Y al final de esta cuadrada habitación, siguiendo una ridícula alfombra roja con lo que aparentan ser huellas de gato animado, (me pregunto si podrían hacer algo más absurdo…) se encuentra la gigantesca oficina de mi padre, el presidente de la renombrada: "G.I.". La sala es enorme, alfombrada de color rojo, con más pisadas felinas indicando el camino hacia el enorme escritorio, la silla detrás de él, la puerta que da al baño y hasta a la pantalla donde se puede jugar Joystation… Y en momentos como este dudo seriamente sobre mis lazos de sangre con esta familia…

Miro hacia todas direcciones desde el umbral de la puerta… ¿esperaba ver a mi padre sentado tras el escrito, escondido por una pila de papeles? No, no lo esperaba… lo anhelaba… Sé de sobra que está con un control en la mano y la vista fija en la pantalla…

¿Jugando en el trabajo, papá?-

¡No, no! ¡No estoy jugando! Estoy "probando la mercancía"- creo que esa facilidad para cambiar las palabras conveniencia sí de la heredé a mi padre.

¿Me llamaste para que te viera "probar la mercancía"?-

No seas tarado- sí, tan afectuoso como siempre…-Todavía no llegan los chinos…- supongo que está muy concentrado en su juego como para explicarme algo más. Sé que trata de carreras automovilísticas, porque cada vez que tiene que hacer un giro ladea todo su cuerpo hacia el mismo lado y gruñe: "Vamos, ¡más rápido!".

Me paseo por la habitación, observando sin especial detenimiento los afiches… hombres musculosos, animales con características humanas, automóviles increíbles, naves espaciales… ¿gorilas? Dios… esto está en decadencia…

Alguien viene corriendo. Sí, lo sé por las fuertes pisadas seguidas del ruido de la persona deteniéndose y sujetándose en el marco de la puerta para recuperar el aliento. Volteó a ver de quién se trata… nunca lo había visto antes…

¡Sr. Ging! ¡Los inversionistas asiáticos están aquí!-

Es… muy alto. Tez y cabellos oscuros que contrarrestan con sus ojos azules. Un escalofrío me recorre… ¿quién es? ¿Desde cuándo está aquí?

¡Ah, Leorio! Gracias, Gracias- mi padre se levanta tirando el control- ¡Ou, no le puse pausa! Rayos, después seguiré con esto…- extiende un brazo como para indicarme- Este es mi hijo, no lo conocías, ¿cierto? Kurapika, acércate, saluda-

Con algo de esfuerzo cierro mi boca e intento poner una expresión algo más inteligente. Camino torpemente y tiendo una mano que él estrecha amablemente… Mi corazón se acelera sin avisarme el motivo…

Leorio, mucho gusto, Sr. Kurapika-

Me habría gustado decirle algo simpático… o gracioso… o medianamente interesante… pero de mi boca no sale nada… simplemente asiento con la cabeza… ¡Si al menos hubiera podido decirle que no me llamara "señor"! Desvía la vista y retira su mano, para adoptar una pose firme frente a su jefe. Yo lo sigo mirando… ¿por qué me dan tantas ganas de conocerlo? ¿Por qué cada uno de sus movimientos me parecen fascinantes y cada una de sus palabras se quedan grabadas en mi mente? "Mucho gusto… mucho gusto…"

¡Muévete, hijo!- me apura mi padre dándome una palmada en la peslada- ¡Necesito que me protejas de sus juegos mentales chinos!-

Uhm… señor, son japoneses- interviene Leorio-

¡Ah, da igual!-

En cualquier otro momento me habría causado gracia la escena, y por sobre todo, la petición de mi padre… pero no… ahora no… ¿quién es este Leorio? Quiero saberlo… quiero conocerlo… quiero…

Quiero enamorarme de ti… así que, ¿cómo empezamos?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kita-chan: haaaai! Kita-chan con un nueo fic ..U sigo con Déjà vu, sólo kise escribir este para relajarme un poco, el otro es muy… no sé xD pero está casi listo el tercer capítulo n.nU (ia no kiero ni decir… depué no me creen xD) Ia sí, ta muy loka la trama… pero a mí me gustó n.n ¡ weno, para mis heridas fanáticas del GonxKillua, aviso ke habrá en los prox. Capítulos… ..U

Saludos! n.n dejen reviews! Los voy a responder xD

Saluitos a Harley, Nuri, Pipe y Shinta, ke son los ke me aguantaron mientras transmitía con esto! xD tengo tanta suerte d tenerlos TT GRACIAS!


	2. Excuse me, Mr

**Chapter Two: **_"Excuse me, Mr."_

_By Kita-chan._

Quiero enamorarme de ti, así que… ¿Cómo empezamos?

Gulp… ¿Realmente acabo de pensar eso¿YO acabo de pensar eso sobre… otro hombre? Aaaah, creo que este día tan patético me ha afectado demasiado, es decir¡ya hasta alucino! Qué estupidez, casi tanto como mi papá con sus inversionistas japoneses de juegos mentales chinos.

Desvío inmediatamente la vista al notar que había estado mirando fijamente su espalda durante todo el trayecto a la Sala de Conferencias (que no fue para nada corto… ¿Este edificio siempre ha sido tan grande? Me hace falta venir más seguido).

Leorio abre la puerta, ofreciéndola a mi papá y luego a mí. ¡Es mi oportunidad para decir algo realmente creativo y agradable! No que me importe mucho, sólo quiero que sepa que soy una buena persona, con modales…

-Muchas grac…-

-¡Que te muevas, Kurapika¡Entra, entra!- me interrumpe mi padre jalándome de un brazo hacia adentro. ¿Cuál es la condena para hijos que asesinan a sus padres?

-De nada…- escucho el murmullo de él, aunque no sé por qué me da la impresión de que usara un tono burlesco… No se estará riendo de mí¿verdad? Volteo a mirarlo y… Sí, se está riendo de mí, disimuladamente, pero no lo suficiente para que yo no lo note. ¡Agh, maldito¿¡De qué se ríe¡Yo no pedí nacer en esta familia y…!

-Hijo¡¡traduce!-

-¿Ah?- giro el rostro, para ver la enorme vena de mi progenitor, la gran sonrisa del que asumo es el presidente de la otra compañía japonesa y el gesto ceñudo (sin mencionar la expresión de 'soy-tan-profesional-y-tú-no') de su intérprete. –_Oh, excuse me, can you say it again, please?-_

-_I was saying that Kaida-san is really happy to be here and make negotiations with your company…-_

Como se puede apreciar, el asunto daba para horas. Entre que el señor Kaida le dijera a su intérprete, el intérprete a mí y yo luego a mi papá, para que él me dijera a mí, y yo de nuevo al intérprete y él al señor Kaida y… Bueno, así. No es que me aburra, para nada, sólo que me pone nervioso el que el tal 'Leorio' (si es que ese es su verdadero nombre) esté aquí. Siento el doble de presión¡no puedo equivocarme! Quedaría como un idiota y ya fue suficiente por hoy. Al menos mis compañeros de clase saben que soy inteligente y si no, se los demostraré con el tiempo; sin embargo, a este sujeto sólo lo voy a ver hoy, así que tengo únicamente esta oportunidad para…

…¿Por qué me preocupo tanto¡Sólo lo voy a ver hoy¿Qué me importa si piensa que soy un tarado¡No es mi problema! …¡Peeeero…! Si vuelvo a venir, talvez me lo encuentre nuevamente y no quiero que me vea como el idiota del otro día… ¡Además de que soy el hijo de su jefe! Pensándolo de esa forma, estaría quitándole credibilidad a mi padre si sus empleados empezaran a pensar que su hijo es idiota¿verdad? Así que sólo lo hago por el bien de la Compañía; a mí, en lo personal, no me importa.

-¡Aaaah, al fiiiin! Qué estresante puede llegar a ser esto¿ah, Kurapika?- exclama Don Ging Freecs cuando, dos horas más tarde, los inversionistas salen con los maletines llenos de contratos y los bolsillos considerablemente más vacíos.

Lo miro incrédulo. ¡Yo hice todo el trabajo! Ahora entiendo el por qué de cierto curso de Marketing que me llegó para Navidad (aunque estuve feliz de hacerlo, lo admito¡es un área fascinante de estudio!).

-¡Ahora ven y te muestro la nueva mercancía! Puedes ayudarme a probarla, el último juego que diseñamos trata sobre una Marmota¡pero eso no es lo más impresionante! Resulta que viene del planeta PQ-516 y tiene que defenderlo de los invasores de…-

-Ejém…- me aclaro la garganta intentando llamar su atención.

-¡Salud! Los invasores son de la Galaxia…-

-Papá…-

-…que queda cerca del agujero espacial…-

-¡PAPÁ!-

-¿Qué? No me levantes así la voz, jovencito-

…No, en serio¿alguien me adopta?

-Lo siento¿recuerdas mi examen de mañana? En serio debo volver a casa-

-Agh… Saliste a tu madre, siempre tan responsable, voy a llamar a tu hermano para que venga a jugar. A ver si trae a Killua. ¡es un demonio de los juegos de video. ¡Da gusto verlo jugar! Obvio que no me puede vencer a mí, porque yo…-

-¡PAPÁ!-

-¿QUÉ¡Ya puedes irte!-

Créeme que eso intento hacer… -Necesito que me lleves a casa, ya es muy tarde para ir solo.-

-No puedo, estoy ocupado con le trabajo- ajá, y yo soy hijo del Yetti. No es tan mala idea¿estará pensando en adoptar? –Que… Que Leorio te lleve¡eso! Leorio, ven acá.-

Por un momento en serio sentí que el corazón se me detenía. Contengo la respiración, como si esperara que algo explotara de un momento a otro… Talvez sea yo el que va a explotar, o mi cabeza, porque la siento inflada con algo que me acalora el rostro…

-Claro, señor, yo lo llevo de camino a casa.-

Y ahora mi corazón volvió palpitando el doble para compensar su pausa. ¡Diablos, me llegan a temblar las manos por culpa de él! Hasta el cerebro me retumba por los latidos tan brutalmente acelerados.

Qué amable de su parte¿verdad? Intento sonreírle (intento porque del nerviosismo creo que me salió una mueca algo extraña…) para agradecerle. Es decir, se va a desviar de su camino para ir a dejarme… Debe estar cansado después de un largo día de trabajo y va a llegar más tarde a su casa a descansar por mi culpa¡qué noble gesto de…!

-¡Ah, astuto¡Vas a aprovechar de salir dos horas antes! Está bien, después de que pases diez minutos con mi hijo vas a pensar que te debí pagar extra por esto.-

-Jeje, eso lo podremos discutir mañana, por ahora me quedo con la salida más temprano¡gracias, jefecito!-

...¡Maldito¡Ahora estoy seguro de que se reía de mí!

-¿Nos vamos?-

Asiento con la cabeza para ignorarlo rotundamente el resto del camino¡no pienso dirigirle la palabra! Ni a él ni a mi papá¿creen que es muy gracioso reírse de mí¡Encima después de que les ayudé a ganar millones y…! Er… bueno, no sé cuánto sería en dinero… ¡Pero seguro que fue mucho y deberían agradecérmelo! Desgraciados…

Nos subimos al ascensor. Yo todavía con expresión de los mil demonios y los brazos cruzados, negándome a dirigirle una sola mirada, y Leorio sonriente, seguramente por haber logrado salir antes (¡Y a cuesta mía!).

Son varios pisos, al menos treinta para llegar abajo. Y, de hecho, tenemos que ir al subterráneo, así que son unos tres pisos más. ¡No le voy a hablar¡Tampoco en el trayecto a casa! Que se aburra, mejor para mí. Sí, debe estar muy aburrido… Lo miro de reojo, a través del espejo a mi izquierda. Ciertamente no parece aburrido (¡diablos!) si no más bien… ¿Ansioso? De llegar a su casa seguro. ¡Y ahora empieza a silbar! Agh, qué desagradable.

Es como si cada nota de su dizque canción me perforara los oídos hasta llegar al cerebro y le hiciera dar botes contra las paredes de mi cráneo, que de pronto tiene agujas. ¡Por qué se le ocurre ponerse a silbar? Ya, ya, tranquilo Kurapika… Sólo nos quedan veintiocho pisos.

…¿VEINTIOCHO PISOS DE ESTA TORTURA!

Me apoyo contra la pared/espejo de mi lado, gritando por dentro. No es mi día, simplemente no es mi día; sólo quiero llegar a casa a dormir y pensar que esto fue un mal sueño que NUNCA se volverá a repetir.

Estando tan cerca del espejo, vuelvo a mirarlo disimuladamente, recordando qué fue lo primero en que me fijé cuando lo conocí, hace un par de horas: sus ojos. Son bonitos, expresivos, un agradable y tranquilo color, aún cuando use esas ridículas gafas a una altura absurda de la nariz. Es bastante más alto que yo (¡y yo no soy enano, no importa lo que diga mi papá¡¿Que no ha visto a Gon¡Él es enano!) y… ¿Para qué negarlo? Tiene su atractivo.

Es oficial, me sonrojé. Pongo una mano en mi mejilla, esperando que no se note. ¿Qué me pasa? No es usual que ande por ahí encontrando hombres atractivos… Excepto mi profesor de filosofía, que está para morirse de… Er… Ya dije que no soy gay¿verdad? S-son los comentarios que les escucho a mis compañeras…

-¿Pasa algo malo? Te ves raro-

Doy un salto, abriendo los ojos a más no poder -¡Estoy perfectamente bien y no soy ga…g-guerrillero…!- ¡Me atrapó por sorpresa¿¡Qué más iba a decir?

-¿Guerrillero¡Jajaja¿Qué cosa ridícula es esa?-

-Nada, conceptos muy complicados de explicar- …así es, jugando al intelectual. Qué puedo decir, se me da increíblemente bien.

-Como quieras- responde encogiéndose de hombros, aunque parece que todavía tiene ganas de reírse. ¡No soy su payaso personal, que quede claro! –Hey, estuvieron bien las negociaciones de hoy, me sorprendiste, Kurapika-

¡No, no, sonrojo del demonio¡Apártate de mi rostro y deja de hacerme lucir como un niñato estúpido! –Gracias, fue algo difícil, pero hice lo mejor que pude y creo que salió todo como esperábamos-

-Sobre todo porque hablas con un acento tan pretencioso, como si tuvieras una papa en la boca. Ese intérprete chino debe ser todo un genio para poder entenderte ese inglés-

…Furia creciendo. -¿Perdón?-

-¡Eso, así! Jajaja¿para qué haces eso¿No sería más fácil sin tanta parafernalia?-

-Es acento británico y es lo ideal para hablar inglés, no es parafernalia ni nada por el estilo¿bien? Así lo hablan en la mayoría de los países y así se enseña en las escuelas porque…-

-¡Ok, ok, ok, me quedó claro!- se rasca la mejilla, mirando cuántos pisos faltan. –Uuuf, pensé que Ging exageraba al quejarse de ti, Kurapika, pero parece que hablaba en serio-

Siento que una vena me palpita en la sien. Espero que si explota lo salpique a él y a su estúpida corbata que no deja de arreglar y queda exactamente igual que antes de que la tocara.

-¿No debería ser 'señor Kurapika'?- corrijo visiblemente molesto. ¡No se puede ser educado con gente así!

-Mm… No, a menos que me empieces a llamar 'señor Leorio'-

-¡Así te iba a llamar, pero luego me llamaste por mi nombre y me tratas de tú!- pierdo el control¡aaagh, cómo me hace enojar este sujeto! -¡No puedes pedir respeto ni no lo haces tú primero!-

-No lo sé, no me dan ganas de tratar de 'usted' a un niño como tú- se cruza de brazos, apoyando la espalda en la pared de atrás.

-¿Niño¡¿Cómo que niño¡Yo no soy un niñ…!- quizá gritarle no sea lo más maduro que puedo hacer… -Ejém, no soy un niño, soy un adolescente- gesticulo exageradamente para hacerlo entender. –La adolescencia es la época entre los doce y dieciocho años en que…-

-¡Ya, ya, deja de tratarme como si fuera idiota¡Entiendo a lo que te refieres!- wow, creo que logré sacarlo de quicio. ¡Hurray por mí! -¡A lo que me refiero es a que no eres más que un niño mimado que no sabe nada de la vida!-

-¡Yo no soy así, sé mucho más de lo que aparento¡La vida, como la define la filosofía, es el conjunto de…!-

-¡No así, esas son cosas que sólo se aprenden de memoria en los libros¿Qué sabes de la vida en realidad?- me pregunta mirándome directo a los ojos, haciendo que, por segunda vez en este día, me quede sin palabras. -¿Qué sabes de cosas como la amistad, el amor, el dolor, la muerte¿Crees que eso también se puede estudiar?-

-Yo…-

No sé en qué momento se habrá acercado tanto a mí. Estoy prácticamente acorralado contra la pared/espejo. En el reflejo frente a mí, puedo notar que queda un piso. Le devuelvo la mirada, con determinación. No me voy a dejar vencer en nada, menos por él.

-Todavía no sé mucho sobre eso, me falta por crecer, obviamente, pero siempre intento aprender de todo lo que puedo, en cada situación que se me presenta, siempre encuentro una salida lógica y sé que…-

Me detengo, porque el ascensor se detuvo. Miro hacia las puertas que se acaban de abrir, al igual que Leorio, quien presiona el botón para que se vuelvan a cerrar… Sin que yo entienda el motivo.

-No siempre vas a tener una salida lógica, no es tan simple como piensas- su voz va bajando hasta un susurro, del que puedo sentir las palabras rozando mi cara. -¿Qué vas a hacer cuando debas elegir entre dos amigos¿Cuándo te guste la novia de tu hermano¿Cuándo tengas un amor no correspondido¿O si te corresponde, pero no puede estar contigo¿Tienes soluciones lógicas para todo eso?-

Sus palabras me golpean fuerte, acompañadas por la presión que siento de estar en esta situación.

En este instante, no tengo salida.

-Dime¿las tienes?- murmura cerca de mis labios, apoyando los brazos en la pared, sobre mi cabeza. El corazón me golpea furiosamente en el pecho, mis propios labios se entreabren, ansiosos. Cierro lentamente los ojos, acercando el rostro hacia el suyo –No siempre vas a tener lo que quieres…- pasa un dedo por mi labio inferior. –Y no siempre va a haber una solución para eso…-

De pronto, siento una fría brisa. Al abrir los ojos, las puertas están abiertas y Leorio camina hasta su automóvil. Yo… No sé qué decir… No sé qué me pasó, ni por qué siento esta desilusión… ¿En verdad esperaba un beso¿QUERÍA un beso? No sé qué decir, no entiendo nada… Mi mente trabaja a mil, pero sigo sin entender.

-¿Vas a venir o prefieres irte solo, Kurapika?-

Alzo la vista. Él… No se va a burlar de mí, no voy a permitir que me note preocupado. ¿A él no le importa? Pues a mí tampoco. Esa es mi solución lógica.

-Voy, SEÑOR Leorio- contesto forzando una sonrisa y caminando hacia él, mostrándome altivo por sobre toda esta ridiculez. Él sonríe, meneando la cabeza como si yo no tuviera remedio. ¿Qué decir? Soy así, que se acostumbre. Quizá no tengo las respuestas para todo, pero las estoy buscando y eso ya es bastante. Estoy dispuesto a encontrarlas como sea.

-Así que, señor Kurapika¿dónde queda su casa?-

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

¿Han escuchado alguna vez de Pavlov? Sí, ese sujeto que experimentó con su perro, al que cada vez que alimentaba le hacía escuchar una campana, y como resultado, al cabo de unos meses, con tan sólo escuchar el sonido de la campana, su mascota secretaba saliva anticipando la comida. Pues, yo creo que mi hermano tiene algo así...

-¡PAPÁAAA¡¿TRAJISTE UN NUEVO JUEGOOOOO!-

Me quedo con las llaves en la mano, a la altura de la cerradura de la puerta. Gon la abrió antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo más que sostenerlas.

-Ah, eras tú Kurapika¿papá no te envió algo para mí?-

-No- respondo rotundamente, entrando a la vez que Gon se hace a un lado. –Aunque sí dijo que te iba a llamar para probar algo de una marmota o no sé qué…-

-¡OH, SANTOS INVASORES DEL ESPACIO¿¡YA TERMINÓ ESE JUEGO¡Al fin una de mis ideas!-

-Er… sí, eso. Estaré estudiando en mi cuarto por si… Olvídalo¿quién me va a llamar?- murmuro caminando hacia mis aposentos. En ningún caso me espero que Leorio, cof, el SEÑOR Leorio me llame¡si no le dejé mi número! O sea… No tiene por qué llamarme, cof, cof.

-De hecho, Kurapika…- me detiene Gon, quien se ve extrañamente nervioso. –Yo como que necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Como que o necesitas hablar conmigo?- alzo una ceja.

-¡Necesito hablar contigo!-

-Pues habla- cruzo los brazos, apoyándome en la puerta de mi pieza. Para los que no estén seguros: SÍ, es RARÍSIMO que Gon quiera hablar sobre algo conmigo. O sea, poniéndole tanta seriedad y todo eso; hablamos todos los días en verdad.

-Es sobre Killua¿sabías que es mi mejor amigo?-

-Puf…- mi resoplido fue una respuesta clara.

-La verdad es que no es sólo eso, es como… Eh¿cómo se dice¡Mucho más que un amigo! Es como un….-

-¡CUERPO A TIERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

_PLAF! _

Gon se fue al suelo con un albino sobre él. ¿Y qué rayos fue ese dizque-grito de guerra? Me quedo mirando todavía más curioso, aunque obviamente lo disimulo con una cara de 'oh-qué-niños-son'.

-Auch… ¡Eso me dolió¡¿Qué te pasa!-

-¿Qué te pasa a ti¡Le ibas a decir al histérico de tu hermano!- reclama Killua apuntando primero con el dedo acusador a Gon y luego a mí, como si quisiera dejar claro cuál era el hermano histérico del que hablaba.

¡HEY, YO NO SOY HISTÉRICO!

-¡Será histérico, pero es MI hermano y tiene que saber!-

-¡No, no tiene por qué saber!-

-¡Pero si ya mamá y papá lo saben, sólo falta Kurapika¡Hasta Leorio, la señorita Bisuke y Kaito lo saben!-

¿Saber qué, con un demonio¿Por qué a mi nadie me cuenta nada?

-¡Va a armar un escándalo, ya vas a ver!-

-¡EJEM!- me aclaro la garganta ruidosamente, sintiendo un ligero tic en la ceja y en la comisura de los labios.

-¡Salud!- contesta Gon. Digno hijo de su padre¿ah?

-¡No es eso! Agh¿qué es lo que no sé, de qué hablan?-

-¡Que Killua y yo somos gay…!-

-¡GAYMERS!- se apresura a decir Killua. -¡Aprende a pronunciar, Gon¡Es GUEIMERS!-

Una gotita me resbala por la sien. -Ya sé que son gamers… ¡IIIIIH!- ahogo un gritito (MUY masculino¿eh?) al entender de golpe la situación. -¡No puede ser que…!

Los apunto con la mano que tengo libre, pues la otra fue a semi-cubrir mi boca de la impresión. Gon asiente muy campante y Killua se golpea la frente, meneando la cabeza -¿Ya viste como sí iba a reaccionar mal?-

¿Yo¡¿YO¡YO NO ESTOY REACCIONANDO MAL! Me restriego el cabello contra la cabeza, mirando con horror hacia abajo al atar cabos sueltos en mi cerebro.

¿Era por eso que siempre iban al baño juntos¿Por eso Killua se ha quedado a dormir tantas veces¿De ESO eran los ruidos que escuchaba desde mi recámara¡¿No estaban jugando Twister! Gran… Gran y tremendo OH MY GOD!

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano, mocoso pervertido!- ah, porque yo he visto… digo, encontrado de las películas de Killua por allí; conozco lo que pasa por esa albina cabecita que estoy por estrellar contra la pared.

-¡Kurapika, cálmate, Killua no me ha hecho nada! O sea, nada que yo no le dijera…-

-¡Sí, eso, suéltame!- alega Killua zafándose de mis manos que ya sujetaban el cuello de su camisa. –No quiero tener que patearle brutalmente el trasero a mi cuñado.-

Ambos se largan a reír, pero… no reacciono, ni siquiera atino a llevar cabo el asesinato que tenía en mente. Me llevo una mano a la boca, recordando el roce que le dio Leorio… Toda la escena en el elevador…

Seamos serios y concientes: mi hermano es gay.

Bien¡bien hecho Kurapika! Lo estás aceptando y sin matar a nadie ni gritar histéricamente (aunque insisto en que no soy histérico). Así que, mi hermano es gay y… ¿Y yo¿Va en la genética? Oh, por Dios, qué absurdo… ¡No va en la genética! Al menos no está comprobado científicamente aún. Pero él sólo tiene catorce años¿cómo es que… está tan seguro?

La respuesta me llega rápidamente al cerebro: Killua. Eso era lo que me quería decir Gon, o sea, aparte de salir del armario, la idea era decirme que Killua es… su pareja. ¡Por eso era tan importante! Vaya, quién diría que mi hermanito estaría enamorado… Porque, ya sabiendo y fijándose más, la forma en que mira a Killua lo indica claramente. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Y es eso lo que me lleva a pensar¿de qué otras cosas no me estoy dando cuenta ahora? O, más bien¿de qué otras cosas no me quiero dar cuenta ahora? Enfrentémoslo, hoy tuve sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido. La verdad, Leorio en menos de cinco minutos logró moverme el mundo de una manera impresionante¿eso no significa algo¡Y qué importa si es hombre! Algo hay allí. Dije que buscaría las respuestas, y creo que él tiene la que busco.

Repentinamente, corro hacia la puerta.

-¡Kurapika¿A dónde vas¿Está todo bien?- pregunta Gon notoriamente preocupado.

-¡Sí, sí, sólo tengo que… hacer algo rápido, ya vengo!-

Lo decidí: iré a verlo ahora mismo. Sí, ajá, nada podrá detenerme. Incluso mientras camino por la calle en esta solitaria y fría noche, me sigo convenciendo de que es lo que debo hacer. ¡Me llama! Entiendo poco, lo admito, pero… sé que quiero estar otra vez con él. Es la única persona que me ha hecho dudar de todo con tan sólo un par de palabras. ¿No es lo que quería¿Alguien que siempre me sorprendiera¿Qué hiciera mi cuerpo temblar como está haciendo justo ahora?

No sé si quiero conversar o saber más sobre él o simplemente tenerlo cerca; el punto es que debo ir y… pedirle una cita. ¡Eso, sí¡Le pediré que salga conmigo y…¡Y…!

-Qué chico más loco…-

-Sí, no te le acerques, lleva largo rato murmurando cosas raras…-

Me quedo con el puño alzado en el aire, notando las miradas sobre mí en medio de la calle. Sin embargo, no es por estar haciendo el ridículo que me detuve, sino que… -¡No tengo idea dónde vive!-

-¡Mamá, ese tipo me da miedo, habla solo!-

-Ya, ya, vamos rápido… Chiquillos borrachos…-

¡No, no, no¡Cómo puedo ser tan idiota¡Qué diablos me pasa¡Salí de casa y caminé quién sabe cuántas cuadras sin fijarme en dirección alguna y encima ahora la gente me cree un desquiciado cualquiera! Bien, tranquilo, respira… Uf, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… ¡No, todo esto es culpa del idiota de Leorio que me hizo pensar estupideces¡Debería estar estudiando ahora en vez de…!

-¿Kurapika?-

Volteo al oír mi nombre, sin atinar a responder ni nada por la sorpresa de con quién me encontré.

-Oh, perdón, SEÑOR Kurapika-

Knock, knock¿ya adivinan quién era?

-¿Le…orio?- murmuro incrédulo, pero extrañamente aliviado de verlo. Lo sé más por una sonrisa involuntaria que se apodera de mis labios. Diablos, hasta mi corazón se volvió loco al escuchar su voz; palpita con demasiada fuerza. –Necesitaba hablar contigo…-

-¿No era con usted?- pregunta notoriamente divertido hasta que parece notar mi nerviosismo. –Hey¿está todo bien?-

-Sí, es sólo que…- ¡vamos, esta es mi oportunidad¡Dilo, Kurapika, dilo! –Que…-

-¿Qué¿Qué pasa?- pregunta alzando una mano, que pone en mi hombro en un gesto de preocupación.

Pero no puedo hablar, mi vista se quedó fija en esa mano… Más bien, en un brillo dorado en el dedo anular…

¿Está… casado…?

–Disculpe, señor…-

_CONTINUARÁ…!_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Notas de autor: **Oh, me desbloquearon esta cosa... Qué emoshion! Este capítulo lo escribí hace al menos un mes, qué rico poder publicarlo acá; igual se le tiene cariño a esta página de mierda. Con respecto a mis otros fics, están todos en progreso, ninguno botado. El asunto es cuánto me demore en actualizarlos, pero bueno, las cosa es que siguen.

Creo que dije que iba a responder reviews... Sinceramente no me acuerdo qué decían y creo que ustedes tampoco, así que si hay alguna pregunta, háganla ahora. Si quieren reclamar algo, voy a hacer como que leo¿vale? Saludos a todas e igual gracias por sus reviews, porque siempre han sido un amorrrr!


	3. What's a crush to do?

**Chapter Three: **_"What's a crush to do?"_

- Disculpe, señor… - logro musitar apenas.

Todo se me fue al piso. Sentí el estómago igual que esa vez, hace muchos años, en que mamá obligó a papá a llevarnos al parque de diversiones, y por culpa de Gon me subí a una montaña rusa; ese mismo vértigo, el mismo agujero negro en el estómago, llevándose mi cuerpo dentro de él, haciéndome perder el equilibrio completamente. Todo por ver ese destello dorado e imaginar qué podría ser, sentir que perdí lo que había buscado tan rápido como creí encontrarlo.

- ¿Señor? – interroga él. – Está bien… Sé lo que pasa aquí – agrega con seguridad.

Mi mirada se va al suelo. De un momento a otro, estoy tan vacío… Nunca me había pasado. No sé qué hacer, qué decir… Es una situación amenazante, Leorio sabe lo que pasa; ¡debería decir algo para contradecirlo y que no se dé cuenta de que, por un momento, quise invitarlo a salir!

Y no puedo. Otra vez me dejó sin palabras.

- Honestamente, sabía que algo así pasaría… - murmura al tiempo que quita la mano de mi hombro. Mi cara arde, por lo que sigo mirando al suelo. – Y mentiría si dijera que no fue mi intención desde un principio. Sé que no es lo mejor que un adulto puede hacer y, blah, blah, blah, ¡pero es que te hubieras visto! Tan altanero y orgulloso, seguro de todo… Era imposible que no me dieran ganas de… -

Alcé la vista lentamente, procesando sus palabras mientras hablaba. En un momento apreté los puños y contuve las ganas de golpearlo, pero al segundo mi corazón empezó a palpitar demasiado fuerte.

"¿Ganas… de estar conmigo?" pensé en una milésima de segundo, albergando tan sólo un centímetro cúbico de esperanza dentro de mí.

- ¡Fastidiarte! –

CUEK!

Juro que casi me fui hacia un lado y escuché el 'cuek!' de alguna parte (el celular de alguien que pasaba cerca, al parecer). Una vena se comenzó a hinchar en mi frente, pese a la decepción que sentí en primera instancia.

- Y sabía que lo iba a lograr si atacaba a tu inteligencia… Jajaja, hubieras visto tu cara, se desfiguró completamente. Pensé que no iba a resultar, y dudé si hacerlo o no, pero finalmente lo hice y todo valió la pena… - vuelve a reír, suspirando al terminar. – Aaah, igual, dejemos eso atrás. Ambos nos divertimos y todo bien. No le sigas dando vueltas a lo que te dije e intentemos llevarnos bien, ¿te parece? – sonríe.

Observo unos segundos su rostro, frunciendo el entrecejo y luego desviando la mirada.

Debería estar aliviado de que no hubiera notado nada, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, vuelvo a sentirme tan vacío como antes. Quizás más.

Probablemente, después de todo, el ser espontáneo y perseguir las cosas que me atraen no es lo mío, ni tampoco experimentar con la vida. ¿Cómo pude llegar al razonamiento de que Leorio sentía lo mismo que yo? ¡Es ilógico! ¡Nadie se enam… enamor… en… fija en una persona tan rápido! Y menos con tanto en contra, es decir:

Trabaja para mi papá.

Soy menor de edad.

Está… casado…

…¡¡SOMOS HOMBRES!!

¡Cuatro poderosas razones para que NO se fije en mí! Y, de hecho, se aplica a ambas partes, son cuatro potentísimas razones para no querer involucrarme románt… rom… ¡de esa manera con él!

Aunque, no voy a negar la desilusión que me trajo el que ni siquiera sospechara qué me trajo junto a él… (er… y yo tampoco sé qué me trajo a él, ¿el magnificente, e irónico, destino?).

Realmente… no supo nada; nada de cómo me revolvió el mundo.

- Eres un idiota… - digo en voz baja, suficientemente claro para que pueda escucharlo.

- Hey! ¿¡Por qué la actitud tan agresiva cuando estoy tratando de que seamos amigos!? ¿¡Ves por qué inspiras a la gente a…!? –

- ¿Me prestas tu teléfono, Leorio? – interrumpo alzando el tono de voz por sobre el suyo, sin intención de continuar la pelea, lo cual parece sorprenderlo.

- Mm… - se pasa la mano por la nuca, talvez resignándose, o pensando en algo que no le gusta.

- Será rápido y te pagaré la llamada – me apresuro a agregar. – Es sólo para pedir que me vengan a buscar.-

- Sí, eso está bien… Es sólo que… -

- ¿Qué? Si es mucha molestia dime dónde hay un teléfono público y… -

- No, no – niega con la cabeza. Da la impresión de haber tomado una decisión complicada. – Ven conmigo al departamento y usas el teléfono allí.-

Lo observo extrañado, comenzando a caminar luego de que él diera el primer paso. - ¿Por qué no traes un celular? Sé que al menos debes tener el de la compañía, y con ése es más fácil deducir el gasto de… –

- Sí, sí, ya sé – me hace callar alzando la mano, en un gesto muy descortés, si me preguntan a mí. – Fue que… salí muy rápido, ¿bien? Soy un torpe que sale muy rápido y deja sus cosas en la casa.-

No le contradije porque me pareció lo correcto cuando tocó el timbre de su propio departamento; no sólo había salido sin celular, sino que también se había olvidado de las llaves.

Pero…

- Yo salí sin saber a dónde iba, a veces pasa – comenté en voz baja, sin mirarlo ni dejarle tiempo de contestarme, pues la puerta fue abierta por una muchacha que, demasiado efusivamente, saltó a los brazos de Leorio. Qué chiquilla más maleducada, no puedo creer que sea la espos—

- ¡¡PAPÁAAA!! –

Ok, ése es un apodo extraño para una pareja…

- Ya, ya, Neon… - le dice él, apartándola de a poco. – Que tenemos visitas muy estrictas respecto a los modales… - dice señalándome.

- Si ése es el punto, no es educado señalar, ni tampoco no presentar a alguien. – contesto secamente. Doy un paso hacia la mocos—señora. Al menos Leorio no es taaan viejo si está casado con esta muchacha… - Buenas noches, soy Kurapika Freecs, encantado.-

Ella parpadea y luego se ríe. - ¡Eres raro! – señala. – Me agradas. ¡Me llamo Neon! –

Leorio nos hace pasar, asunto que resulta ser toda una hazaña, porque su señora esposa decidió colgarse de mi cuello y no hacerme fácil el caminar. Estoy a segundos de decirle que controle a su bestia… o sea, mujer, y que la cuide mejor, mas una voz increíble me hace girar la cabeza y olvidar el peso extra.

- ¿Saliste corriendo para ir a buscar a ese chico? –

Es una mujer. Una mujer de mucha más edad que la que cargo involuntariamente. Se ve atractiva… ¿Quién será? ¿Una amiga de la familia? ¿Hermana? ¿Prima? ¿Tía? ¿Abuela? ¿Suegra? ¿Cuate? ¿…Mucama?

- No… fui a comprar algo – responde Leorio, algo incómodo.

- No traes nada – comenta ella con una ceja alzada y sonrisa maliciosa.

- Sí, bueno… no tenían el sabor de chicle que me gusta. Jajajaja – ríe él. –De todas maneras… Te presento a Kurapika, el hijo de mi jefe.-

Hago un gesto de respeto con la cabeza. – Mucho gusto…-

Leorio voltea hacia mí. – Ella es mi esposa, Veze.-

Sé que no fue cortés, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue abrir los ojos al máximo y apuntar a la chica ya prácticamente montada en mi espalda y lista para salir a dar un paseo y luego darme alfalfa: - ¿Y ella? –

- Es mi… -

La siguiente palabra, juro que la escuché con la voz de Leorio deformada por la poca velocidad de la escena, pues sus labios se movían en cámara lenta, como si estuviera viendo la repetición de una final de carrera de automóviles.

- …hiiiiiiiiijaaaaaaaaa… -

Obvio que no fue así… en ningún otro lugar aparte de mi mente.

- Ah… - pude decir, mas en mi cabeza iba como: "¿¿QUÉ!! ¡¡ES FÍSICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE!! ¡ESTA MOCOSA DEBE TENER AL MENOS QUINCE AÑOS, COMO MÍNIMO! ¡O SEA QUE LEORIO DEBERÍA TENER UNOS TREINTA Y CINCO! ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡NO VOY A TENER DIECIOCHO AÑOS DE DIFERENCIA CON ÉL!" – Tienes una familia encantadora – agregué con una sonrisa bien fingida.

- Gracias – dice Leorio, devolviendo la sonrisa. – Ya te traigo el teléfono inalámbrico…-

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció al final del pasillo. Francamente, estoy harto de este día, e incluso comienzo a dudar de su existencia. Ha sido demasiado pesado y mi cabeza no da más… Ya no quiero pensar. Si está casado, bien. Si tiene una hija, bien. Si me sigue pareciendo increíblemente atractivo, bien también.

De esta manera, desconecto mi cerebro, ignorando olímpicamente la petición de Neon acerca de quedarse conmigo, prometiendo sacarme a pasear, alimentarme y bañarme responsablemente, al contrario de cómo hizo con su hurón del mes pasado. Sin darme cuenta, termino entre una discusión madre-hija de manera asquerosa e irónicamente literal, dado que cada una se sentó a un lado mío del sillón y ninguna se molestó en bajar el volumen con que exponían sus puntos de vista. Neon insistía en que ella se había portado muy bien y debían dejarla conservarme, y Veze… no sé, sólo gritaba, según yo.

- ¡Kurapika! – escuché que me gritaba Leorio (¿que nadie en esta casa tiene orejas delicadas? No que yo las tenga, pero… un mínimo de cortesía por si alguien las tuviera,  
¿no?). - ¡Tu mamá dice que te vayas inmediatamente a tu casa porque tienes examen de matemáticas mañana! –

- Es lo que intento… Pregúntale si me puede venir a buscar – contesté, levantándome de ese sillón, al fin logrando quitarme a Neon de encima.

Linda niña; ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de la personalidad.

- Dijo que no – me deja saber Leorio en cuanto llego a su lado. - ¿No que eras un muchacho responsable, Kurapika? Bah, creo que es pura fachada porque tienes cara de niño bueno… Qué fácil debe ser tener una apariencia así. –

Sin quererlo, frunzo el entrecejo. – Disculpa mi irresponsabilidad y las molestias en tu casa, me iré de inmediato – respondo.

- ¿Y cómo piensas irte? – refuta él, cortándome el paso, pues yo había empezado a avanzar por el pasillo, así que tuvo que poner un brazo enfrente mío para detenerme.

- Caminaré, sólo necesito que me digas dónde… -

Guardo silencio. ¿Cómo explico que no tengo idea dónde estoy? Es demasiado… ¡humillante! ¡Cada vez odio más esta situación en la que yo mismo me metí! Oh, momento… ¿Fui yo mismo? ¡No, todo partió por Gon! ¡O mejor aún: ES CULPA DE KILLUA! ¡SÍ! ¡Por ser gay y volver gay a mi hermano!

Leorio se tomó su tiempo, mas luego hizo sonar las llaves en su bolsillo. – Veze, ya vuelvo, voy a dejar a Kurapika a su casa… por segunda vez en el día. – anunció.

Mi cara enrojeció levemente, pero no lo suficiente para impedirme una despedida muy cortés a la señora Veze y a la señorita Neon, a quienes importuné con mi presencia, como les dije en mi última disculpa antes de abandonar su peculiarmente acogedor departamento.

Decido ignorar los comentarios antipáticos de Leorio, como de que si pienso salir una tercera vez para dejar preparado el auto o si creía que le darían un bono extra por hacer de mi chofer. Está bien, sé que por mi culpa ha tenido que dejar su rutina y que, lo más probable, es que haya molestado mucho… ¡pero yo rescato algo de todo: me quité la semi-obsesión que tenía con él! Ahora sé que está… casado y tiene una… hija. No puedo intervenir ahí. No puedo hacer nada. Él tiene ya su vida, tiene ya a esa persona que lo sorprende todos los días y le hace latir el corazón más fuerte. Sí… soy yo quién debe encontrar uno de esos, en lugar de intentar quitárselo a alguien más.

Además, nunca sería más que un capricho si no se me hubieran presentado todos estos obstáculos. Es imposible, sin importar qué. Lo que yo debería hacer es buscarme una chica de mi edad… o talvez chico, si es que quiero… ejem, variar. Ya encontraré a ese alguien, sólo debo seguir mirando hacia el futuro.

Un suspiro sale de mis labios. Noto que ya llevamos gran parte del camino y me he dedicado a mirar por la ventana, haciendo caso omiso de Leorio. Al comenzar a mirarlo de reojo, veo sus labios separarse para decir algo:

- ¿Estás bien, Kurapika? No has dicho nada en todo el camino… –

Dudo que mi expresión refleje lo que siento, porque ninguno de mis músculos se movió a pesar de que mi cerebro volvía a andar con 4 gigas de ram: ¡¿qué le pasa a este tipo!? ¡Primero no le importo y me trata mal y ahora se preocupa por mí y porque no hablo! ¿¡Cuál es su problema!?

- Estoy bien – respondo en tono neutro.

Él asiente y yo me quedo embelesado en su expresión seria. Se ve tan… adulto. Ojos serenos, pendientes del camino, destellando con las luces de la ciudad. Las manos en el volante, afirmándolo como me gustaría que afirmara mis hombros antes de besarm--¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Invade mi mente!

Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana, sólo para encontrarme con la fachada de mi casa.

Me bajo del auto tan rápido como puedo, seguro de que dejaré dentro de él todas mis divagaciones extrañas. Sé que sólo necesito volver a mi pieza y olvidarme por completo de lo sucedido el día de hoy. Entre problemas de matemáticas podré hacerlo… De hecho, ¿por qué no calcular algo ahora mismo? Veamos, raíz cuadrada de treinta y cuatro menos seis…

- Hey, Kurapika! –

Volteo al instante, casi sintiendo la brisa de los pasos que da Leorio para acercarse a mí. No sé por qué me quedo quieto, ¿no debería continuar escapando? Nada de lo que ha hecho este tipo hoy me ha servido para algo más que para pasarlo mal. Ha sido un fiasco, y dudo que algo de lo que me pueda decir logre mejorarlo aunque sea un poco…

- Fue un gusto conocerte – susurra con una sonrisa, colocando la mano en mi cuello al momento en que se inclina para darme un beso en la frente. – Y ánimo, lo que sea que te esté molestando, se va a resolver. –

Mientras lo observo retirarse, me pregunto si sospechara siquiera de que la única cosa que me está molestando es él, y de que dudo que se resuelva.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

- Sólo tienes que levantar un poco más las piernas y…-

- ¡Shht, Killua, no hables tan fuerte! –

- ¡Gon, me hiciste esperar hasta las dos de la mañana para poder hacer algo! ¡Ya están todos dormidos como querías! –

- ¡No! ¡Estoy seguro de que Kurapika aún está despierto! –

- ¿¡Y qué!? ¡Ya le dijiste hoy lo que pasaba! –

- ¡Pero se va a histeriquear más si nos oye…! –

- ¡No importa! ¡Tiene que entender que además de pareja y amigos, somos dos adolescentes perfectamente sanos y enamorados que deben no sólo celebrar, sino además manifestar físicamente su amor por el uno al otro! –

- Pues… ¡jajajajaja! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso!? –

- Lo… leí por ahí… -

- ¡Jajajajaja! –

- ¡¡Deja de reírte!! –

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

- ¡Arrrgh, al ataque! –

- ¡Noooo, ahí nooooo, es trampa! –

Como por esas alturas de la conversación logré encontrar mis audífonos y conectarlos al mp4, souvenir de uno de los muchos viajes de mi padre al que no me llevó. Normalmente escucho música clásica, en especial si es para conciliar el sueño, pero presiento que hoy necesitaré algo con más fuerza vocal para equiparar la que habrá en el cuarto de al lado. Si supusieron que Gon es quien ocupa aquella habitación y le agregaron que Killua, obviamente, se quedó a dormir con él, entonces se ganaron un gran premio por vuestra audacia.

Admito que estaría bastante molesto si me hubieran despertado con su altercado, mas Gon tenía toda la razón: no he podido dormir, y es que 'olvidarme completamente del día de hoy' no ha resultado de fácil ejecución. Por más que me digo: "cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada", mi cerebro insiste en hacerme repasar las escenas pasadas, con especial detenimiento a las tomas que hice al rostro de Leorio, lo cual me hace, todavía, sentir un inmenso calor en el rostro y abrir los ojos de golpe, odiándome por tener el corazón así de acelerado.

Sin embargo, confío en mí mismo; sé que pasará con el tiempo, que lo que necesito es únicamente un par de días tranquilos, evitando decisiones precipitadas, sucesos inesperados y… a Leorio. Unos cuantos días sin Leorio es todo lo que necesito. De hecho, pensándolo me voy quedando dormido… unos días sin saber de él… y todo volverá a la normalidad…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Era mi plan, mas al día siguiente me sorprendió la voz de mi propia madre con un peculiar llamado:

- ¡KURAPIKITAAAAAA, LEORIO YA ESTÁ AQUÍIIII! –

Por si se preguntan, lo peculiar no está en que grite de esa manera, ya que, enfrentémoslo, de alguna parte tenían que salir los genes de Gon; ni tampoco se encuentra en que me llame "Kurapikita", porque, enfrentémoslo de nuevo, mi madre es rara. No, lo peculiar está en…

- ¿Leorio? ¿Para… qué? – pregunté en voz muy baja, tanto para contrarrestar la contaminación acústica como para evitar que Leorio escuchara mi pregunta, apenas bajé las escaleras y estuve junto a mi progenitora.

- Para llevarte al centro comercial a comprar un nuevo celular, ¿no te dijo Ging? –

No, no me lo había dicho.

Negué, manteniendo la calma al evitar el contacto visual directo con dicho personaje. Una vez más, el increíble Ging Freecs encontraba la manera de arruinarme el día; ¿qué sería? ¿Algo como un sexto sentido? ¿Qué le costaba a él llevarme a…? No, ¿por qué siquiera me tienen que llevar a alguna parte? Ya estoy crecido como para…

- Bueno, Leorio, te agradezco que lleves a Kurapika. Ha estado algo distraído últimamente. Ni Ging ni yo nos habríamos quedado tranquilos si fuera solo… -

- Sí, lo entiendo, Sra. Freecs. No se preocupe, lo traeré de vuelta sano y salvo. –

- Ay, por favor, no me llames Sra. Freecs – ríe mi madre despreocupadamente. – Llámame Mito. –

- Por supuesto, Mito, es un honor. – contesta Leorio, peligrosamente familiar y a gusto con la que será su suegra algún día; es decir, con la esposa de su jefe…

- No es nada, después de todos los favores que nos has hecho… -

- Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo. Jajaja! –

- Sí, ¿nos vamos ya? – interrumpí yo y avancé hasta la puerta, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. – Que tu trabajo no es conversar con mi madre ni recibir halagos no merecidos de su parte. –

- ¡Kurapika, ya te he dicho sobre ese sarcasmo tuyo! Disculpa, Leorio, los adolescentes son así estos días… -

A diferencia de lo que uno pensaría que diría Leorio, teniendo en cuenta su actuar políticamente correcto demostrado en este tipo de situaciones a lo largo de tal serie de sucesos ocurridos, la respuesta resultó ser un: - ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!? -, bastante malhumorado, que sorprendió a mi madre al punto de dejarla sin palabras.

- ¿¡CÓMO QUE NO MERECIDOS!? – continuó reclamando camino al automóvil, en el cual yo ya me había acomodado como co-piloto y esperaba, expresión serena, a que me transportara.

Tras el portazo que dio, haciéndome entender que el auto debe pertenecer a la compañía para que deje salir así su temperamento, el viaje partió. Supongo que "la Sra. Freecs" tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y cerrar la puerta de mi casa; también asumo que corrió a llamar a don Ging para interrogar sobre qué diablos estaba pasando y si Leorio estaba durmiendo bien esos días o por el estilo.

Tomó más tiempo del presupuesto, no voy a negarlo, pero Leorio finalmente dejó de quejarse de mi actitud una vez tomada la autopista y abandonado el tráfico usual de las calles centrales.

- ¿Y… cómo estuvo la escuela hoy? –

No, no fue la radio, pese a que pensé que de allí había provenido. Lo escudriñé unos segundos antes de llegar siquiera a creer que me había hecho tal pregunta y, aún así, cuando le contesté lo hice con un tono desconfiado: - ¿Por qué me preguntas? –

- No sé, porque… - se encoge de hombros. – Tenías un examen hoy, ¿no? Y Mito estaba preocupada ayer, así que… ¿Cómo estuvo? –

- Sencillo. – contesté, asumiendo que su intención era la de informarse más que comenzar una conversación casual.

- ¿Sencillo? – pregunta en una especie de risa. - ¿Aunque estudiaste ayer a último minuto? Vaya, o eres muy inteligente, o tienes el ego demasiado desarrollado… -

- Para tu información, Leorio, estuve estudiando toda la semana, como siempre hago. – respondí ya de mal humor. – Y no tengo el ego de ninguna forma, solamente sé reconocer las cosas que se me dan con mayor facilidad. –

- Jajajaja – le oí reír, incluso antes de terminar mi poderoso argumento.

- No le veo lo gracioso. – alcé una ceja.

- Jajajaja, no… - se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. – No importa, jajaja, eso lo hace todavía mejor… Eres como un viejo de sesenta atrapado en un cuerpo de adolescente, jajajaja –

- Idiota… - murmuré por debajo de sus risas, desviando la mirada para encontrarme con que ya habíamos llegado al centro comercial.

Salimos del auto y caminamos por los pasillos del Mall como si fuéramos un chico adolescente y el asistente de su padre en búsqueda de un celular, en vez de un chico adolescente propenso al sarcasmo y el sujeto que le hace perder los estribos con mayor rapidez de la que considera sana. No hubo más enfrentamientos ni altercados, ya que ambos nos mantuvimos callados, incluso poniéndonos de acuerdo para elegir la mejor tienda del lugar sin decir una sola palabra.

- Hola, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? – nos recibió un empleado apenas entramos en "Tecnología y más".

Y sólo esa pequeña frase fue suficiente para desencadenar lo que sería nuestra tarde…

- No, vamos a ver primero y… -

- ¡Sí, claro, muéstranos todos los modelos de celulares! – me interrumpió Leorio.

- Por supuesto, síganme. –

En eso que lo seguimos, apuré el paso para caminar más cerca de Leorio. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? Si nos asiste en la compra, habrá un porcentaje de comisión en lo que paguemos. – le dije en voz baja, pero bien modulado.

- ¿Y? No es mi dinero. – contestó sencillamente.

- Ésa no es razón para malgastar recursos. – sentencié, comenzando a fruncir el entrecejo, aunque haciendo todo lo posible por impedir que me sacara de mis casillas, como normalmente pasa.

- ¡Hey, tampoco es tu dinero! ¿Qué importa? Dejemos que el buen hombre haga su trabajo, se gane la comisión mostrándonos el mejor celular que tenga, el cual vamos a comprar, y luego es tarde libre para Leorio. – terminó de comentar su idea en tono de 'me-sorprendo-a-mí-mismo-a-veces-con-tan-buenos-planes'.

- ¡No es tan simple! – alegué, sin poder creer lo que oía. – El mejor modelo de celular que nos va a mostrar va a ser el más caro, no necesariamente el mejor. –

- ¡Claro que no! ¡El más caro siempre es el mejor! –

- Oh, Dios… Eres el blanco perfecto de la Publicidad… -

- Aquí está la sección de celulares. – anunció nuestro guía, el sujeto que se quedaría con una jugosa comisión por tan sólo señalarnos la ubicación del teléfono móvil de mayor precio.

- ¿Qué nos recomiendas? – me tuve que llevar una mano a la frente, presintiendo que tendría una jaqueca con sólo escucharle esa pregunta a Leorio, ¿acaso estoy aquí pintado?

- El nuevo modelo 3600 de Pineapple. – contestó el empleado y acompañó sus palabras con la imagen de tal aparato, que le tendió a Leorio.

- Vaya, se ve bien. – comentó él.

- Sí, es lo mejor que hay. Trae bluetooth, infrarrojo, conexión USB, cámara de 5 megapíxeles, grabador de sonido, touchscreen, conexión a Internet, agenda electrónica, dispositivo califragilístico, carcaza desmontable y esta calcomanía de un perrito. – le hizo una seña para que volteara el celular.

- ¡Qué beagle más simpático! – exclamó Leorio.

- Y viene en siete colores. – puntualizó el vendedor.

- ¿Y la batería cuánto dura? – pregunté.

- Dos horas… -

- Ajá. – enarqué una ceja, no complacido, debo decir. – Quiero ver otro modelo. –

- ¿Para qué? ¡Éste es genial! ¿No escuchaste todo lo que trae? –

- Sí, Leorio, escuché la lista de todas las cosas innecesarias que trae. –

- ¿Cómo que innecesarias? No puedes tener un celular sin cámara en estos días, y esa calcomanía es realmente un bono extra… Aparte, ¿qué colores tiene? –

- Azul, rojo, negro, morado, rosado… -

- Sólo necesito que haga llamadas, Leorio, no que tome fotos ni me organice las citas – interrumpí.

- ¡Ssht, que estoy escuchando los colores! ¿No lo tendrá en celeste? – me ignoró completamente.

- Sí, lo tenemos en celeste. –

- ¡Excelente, tráemelo ya y cárgalo a esta tarjeta! –

- ¡Leorio, no quiero ese celular! –

- Oh, muy tarde, ya se fue con la tarjeta… - y los dos tuvimos que mirar tras el mostrador para terminar de creer lo rápido que se había ido con la dichosa tarjeta.

- ¡Excelente! – exclamé, frustrado.

- ¡Ésa es la actitud que estaba buscando! – celebró Leorio, idiota.

- ¡Arrrgh! –

Tuve que salir de la tienda. Una vez más me había hecho explotar… ¿Cuál siquiera era el punto de salir conmigo a hacer la compra si la decisión la iba a hacer sin tomarme en cuenta? Habría sido más eficiente ir a dejarme el celular a casa y ya; nos habríamos ahorrado este mal rato.

Caminé por el pasillo y me apoyé en una baranda, mirando hacia el piso de abajo. Todas esas personas, la mayoría en parejas, paseando por el centro comercial, comentando lo que ven en las vitrinas, riendo, pasándolo bien. Y hago énfasis en "la mayoría parejas", es increíble la cantidad que hay, ¿y por qué no? Es un buen lugar para salir con alguien que te gusta. Sería agradable intentarlo alguna vez, en una situación completamente distinta a ésta… y con una persona distinta, que no me haga enojar cada vez que abre la boca para decir algo que no tiene nada que ver con mis intereses ni mis… ¡argh!

Sin darme cuenta, estuve apretando mis dedos alrededor de la baranda; tenía ya los nudillos blancos por la fuerza cuando lo noté.

- ¡Muy bien, la mejor compra del siglo hecha en sólo cinco minutos gracias a mis increíbles dotes de negociación! – se dio importancia Leorio al tiempo que ponía frente a mi cara la bolsa con el estúpido logo de una banana usando el computador de "Tecnología y más". – Y no te preocupes, nada que agradecer, lo hice con gusto. – sonrió.

Lo miré unos segundos, sin cambiar mi expresión de… nada. – Lo voy a cambiar. – sentencié, tomando la poco inteligente compra que me impedía establecer contacto visual con Leorio para demostrarle en mis ojos lo muy insatisfecho que me encontraba.

Él me sostuvo la mirada, al parecer debatiendo consigo mismo, pues al principio se veía sorprendido y luego sólo demostró indiferencia. – Has lo que quieras. – me dio la espalda, apoyándose en la baranda como yo había hecho antes.

Apenas me di vuelta para volver a la tienda, él dijo algo que me detuvo: - Esto es peor que salir de compras con Neon, al menos ella se contenta cuando le compras cosas, a ti no hay cómo dejarte feliz. –

Por supuesto, yo iba a reclamar al respecto y decir que había una gran diferencia, pero en lugar de eso, me acerqué a él y volví a tomar mi puesto en la baranda. – ¿Qué edad tiene Neon? – pregunté, observando a las mismas personas de antes.

- ¿Neon? – interrogó Leorio, claramente asombrado por mi curiosidad. – Quince, ¿por qué? –

- ¿Y qué edad tienes tú? – continué.

- Veintiséis… Kurapika, ¿dónde quieres ir con…? –

Mis cálculos mentales fueron bastante rápidos y, pese a que estaba feliz porque nuestra diferencia de edad fuera de nueve años en lugar de dieciocho, debo decir que no me alegré lo suficiente y tanto mi cara como mi voz lo reflejaron al murmurar: - Eres un pervertido… -

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no fue así, no te imagines cosas que no son! – se apresuró a decir Leorio. - ¡Neon no es mi hija! Es decir, no biológica… -

Aquello me desconcertó; en ningún momento se me ocurrió pensar en esa posibilidad, y viéndolo ahora, es la más lógica. Yo mismo la vi, no tenía ningún parecido visible con Leorio, y es mucho más factible a que la haya tenido a los doce años. Me quedé pensando unos momentos, yéndome un poco de la situación, mientras en mi cabeza me planteaba la interrogante: ¿tengo que volverme tan idiota cuando se trata de Leorio?

- Es hija de Veze, y de su ex novio. – continuó explicando, quizá en vista de que yo me mantuve en silencio. – Claro, cuando nos casamos, le di mi apellido y la adopté como mi hija, pero… No sé, es muy raro verla y pensar que tu esposa había planeado ya formar familia con otra persona; no que sea extremadamente posesivo, de hecho, ni siquiera soy celoso, sólo que me tocó ver toda la separación de ella y su ex, y no fue fácil, ni tampoco lo es ahora… -

Cerré los ojos; no quería escuchar más de sus problemas maritales, porque… me empezaban a dar esperanzas. – Leorio, ¿te parece apropiado estarme contando estas cosas? ¿No tienes amigos de tu edad que te puedan aconsejar? –

Me miró y dio un respiro profundo, pasándose luego una mano por el cabello; sonrió algo amargo, como si acabara de tomar una medicina particularmente mala sabiendo que era por su bien.

- Sí tengo, no me creas tan patético. – respondió, y era más o menos lo que me esperaba que dijera; fue lo que siguió que me desconcertó, otra vez. – Es que… no sé, Kurapika, tú me das una cierta… confianza. Me siento cómodo cerca de ti, como que puedo decir cualquier cosa porque ya sabes quién soy. -

Entonces, sí me dio una sonrisa sincera, al tiempo que volvía a hablarme. – Es como si te conociera de hace mucho tiempo. –

Sin quererlo, sentí mis labios moverse y formar una sonrisa, la cual oculté inmediatamente al mirar hacia otra parte, pretendiendo que había algo muy interesante en las personas que hacían compras en el primer piso, y lo había, pues fue en ese momento que me golpeó: no había nada que Leorio pudiera decir o no, hacer o no hacer... ya estaba cayendo por él, y lo único de lo que era capaz en tal instancia, era sólo mirar mientras me precipitaba a chocar contra el suelo.

Me estaba enamorando, no tenía escapatoria.

Y una vez que lo acepté… dejó de ser tan terrible como antes.

- Me voy a quedar con el celular – comenté en tono casual.

- ¿Ah… sí? ¿Seguro? – preguntó él, extrañado por el repentino cambio de opinión. - ¿Aunque tenga todas esas cosas innecesarias y haya sido un desperdicio de dinero? –

- Pues… tú lo escogiste para mí. – volví a desviar la mirada, sintiendo un leve calor tanto en mi rostro como en mi pecho. – Va a tener valor sentimental y… no puedes ponerle un precio a eso, ¿no crees? –

- Si lo quieres ver así… - contestó Leorio, sonriendo, pasando un brazo por mis hombros. - ¿Quién diría que ibas a salir tan sentimental? –

- Ja, ¿no se estará sintiendo demasiado cómodo conmigo, Sr. "ya-sabes-quién-soy"? –

- Oh, eso fue un golpe bajo… -

Creo que cuando comenzamos a caminar así, conversando y riendo íntimamente, logramos mezclarnos con el resto de las parejas y grupos felices que paseaban tan despreocupados, y eso me agradó bastante.

Leorio tenía razón; hay muchas cosas que todavía no experimento ni comienzo a entender, como esto que acaba de aparecer en mi vida; pero no mentí, yo sé que voy a encontrar las respuestas a todo, y que voy a lograr salir bien de cualquier problema que se me plantee, incluso de este amor no correspondido que llegó a mí sin que lo llamara…

- Por cierto, no quedaban celulares en color celeste, sólo quedaba en rosado. –

- ¿Eh? –

- Y como ya dijiste que te lo ibas a quedar, me temo que tendrás que comenzar a comprar varias cosas rosadas para combinarlo. Lo bueno es que ya tienes la mochila de Barbie, ¿no? Jajaja, qué buena historia ésa… ¡Chico Barbie! –

- Leorio… cállate. –

Y bien, lamentablemente uno no elige de quién enamorarse… ¿Qué hacer?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Notas Autor: **Y bien, ha pasado harto tiempo, ¿eh? Un slump larguísimo, pero he aquí un capítulo que le hace competencia. x) Les doy las gracias a todas las niñas que siguieron mandando reviews e insistiendo para que publicara pronto; esto es para ustedes. :3 Las amenazas no las aprecio mucho, pero admito que igual funcionan.

Un beso, nos estamos viendo pronto. Lo prometo.

P.S: Espero les haya gustado y no se me haya ido mucho la práctica...


End file.
